Skyworld Academy
by Waffles McGee
Summary: This fanfiction is a prequel to the events of Kid Icarus Uprising and all of the other ones.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**SKYWORLD ACADEMY**

I woke up screaming and sweating. I checked my clock; it was 4:00 in the morning. Looking around my room, everything was normal, my small bed in the right hand corner of the room, my completely filled bookcase, my small closet that consists of only white, leather tunics, shorts and sandals. But as my eyes start to adjust to the darkness I could see a banner. It says: **FAREWELL PIT!** My mum probably set that up while I was sleeping.

I'm going to Skyworld Academy today; it's a boarding school. It's meant to teach people how to battle and how to serve Lady Palutena to the best of your abilities. But Skyworld Academy also prides itself on having one of the best soccer teams in all of Skyworld. They consider soccer to be the sport of gods, but I have never been interested in that. I want to become the Captain of Palutena's Guards. But since I have never really shown anyone what I can do, nobody thinks I can. I can understand them. If someone comes up to you and said that they were going to become the Captain of Palutena's Guards you would think they were completely mental. But I'm different, most people say they are going to do something but they never end up going through with it. But I swear on the gods that I will do whatever it takes for me to become the Captain.

It's time for me to go to school. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen, I make myself some plain toast, mum came in soon after I finished eating.

"How's my little angel doing today?" My mother asked as she went to make herself some toast.

"Fine" I answered. I didn't want to make this goodbye more dramatic then it needed to be. Mum nodded her head and then walked back into her own room, she then came out with something in her hand, covered by a small blanket.

"Pit, I want you to have this," she said as she handed me the object. I picked up the blanket to uncover what she gave to me. I couldn't believe what it was. It was my father's Silver Bow. My dad passed away a few years ago. There was a war between the Underworld and Skyworld. Dad was on the front lines of the war, but during the battle an Orne killed my father. One of the very few things that they recovered from the battlefield was my dad's Silver Bow "your father told me that when you were ready to learn how to fight you should use this" I tried to say thank you, but the words wouldn't come out. I stuttered. I didn't know what to say to this.

"T-Thanks mum" I told her. I held the bow in my hand it was clean and slick. It was light yet powerful, gentle yet strong. My mum and me said our final farewells as I started to walk outside. But then my mum told me something that made me think a lot more about the bow.

"By the way Pit, that bow was a proto-type made by Lady Palutena herself" I stared at the bow for a while. I knew that it was special because me dad gave it to me, but almost all weapons are made by weapons engineers. I shake my head, getting myself out of the daydream I was in. I wave to my mum and step outside.

When I took my first step outside, I spread my wings and started to fly. I only recently learnt how to fly and I love it. I feel so free. I can't fly that fast though, but the fact that I can fly is a gift in itself. As I soar to the Academy I saw a group of other angels flying to school. Unfortunately, I don't have many friends. I can't really keep them or they go and don't talk to me anymore. The only friend I have at the moment is this girl called Abelia. She probably isn't my friend anymore, all of my other friends forget about me and leave. When I looked over the horizon I could see the Academy, the sheer size of it amazed me. My wings started to glow and then I soared as fast as I could towards the school.

When I landed at the gates to the Academy I saw the biggest group of people I had ever seen in my life. There were too many angels to count. I scanned the crowd to see if I could see Abelia. I searched the crowd for a couple of minutes until I found her; I smiled and started to move towards her.

"Hey Abelia" I said, and then I noticed that there were two other angels that were around her. Abelia turned to me.

"Who are you?" Abelia asked. I sighed and walked away, another friend gone. I wonder why I'm surprised, everyone else did the same thing to me. I just hoped that she would be different. It seems like I was wrong. I sat down next to the gates with the bow in my hands, I flowed my hands across the bow. It was then that something hit me, I don't have any arrows. Hopefully the school has some arrows that I can use. Some of the other kids noticed that I had a bow and came up to me, asking if they could use it. I flashed them a look in my eye. It was something that I learnt a long time ago to get people to get away from you. I waited there. Waiting for something to happen. I hope that something happens soon.

_BRRING BRRING BRRING_

The bell rang, the other kids started to move from the gates to inside the building, I started to follow them, not knowing where I was going. As we walked into the building I could see all of the marvelous paintings of Lady Palutena and some of the famous people that went to the Academy. While I was walking up the stairs I could see that the majority of the paintings were of Lady Palutena, she must have some history with this school. I started to get some ideas as to where I was going. I thought that I was going to the Dormitories since it was the first day at a boarding school. Sure enough I was right.

When we entered the Dorms I could tell that this school was very prestigious, they had a fountain in it and there were so many offices for staff, I could also see two signs above some passages, one saying _MALE DORMITORIES _and the other saying _FEMALE DORMITORIES. _Out of one of the offices came a tall, muscular figure. I thought that he would have been in the army because of his huge muscles. Or he could have been a body builder. I wasn't sure, which is unusual for me because I can read people pretty well. The man marched towards the crowd, I could now notice the mysteriousness in his eyes, I could swear I had met him somewhere before but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Everyone went silent as soon as they noticed that he was there.

"Hello students I am the year leader," the man said in a deep voice, I knew for a fact that I had heard that voice before "this will be your home for the next couple of years until you leave here so you better get used to it," he started to look around at some of the students, he stared at me for a while "I notice that some of you have some weapons, you are to put them in your dorms and take them to all of your Weapons and Battle Practical classes," I made a mental note of that "now today you will not have any classes you are going to be looking around the school and you shall learn where everything is and tomorrow you will start your classes," he pointed to a sheet of paper that was stuck to a wall "that is the list of people and what dorm they are in, make sure you figure out what dorm you are in" He then walked away, back into his office.

As soon as he left all of the other angels started talking again and there was a massive group of people around the sheet, shuffling around desperately trying to see the sheet. After a couple of them had left I decided to go and see which dorm I was in. I searched for my name for a while, it took me a while but I eventually found out that I was in Dorm 9. I picked up my small suitcase and walked over to Dorm 9. I saw that the doors to Dorm 9 were open. When I walked in I started to notice everything inside the Dorm. There was a lounge with some couches in it, a small kitchen, a bathroom, a toilet and a large window that you could overlook the massive soccer field. When I walked into the bedroom I saw that there were 3 beds, a single bed and a bunk bed. There were also 2 other angels in the room.

"I call shotgun on the single bed!" One of the angels shouted.

"No I said that I was on the single bed before you were even here!" The other angel yelled back.

"I said that I was on the single bed before you were even born!" They continued to argue until they noticed me.

"Oh, hey! What's your name?" One of the angels asked me.

"Pit, yours?" I replied.

"Jove and this guy is Nicolaus" Jove said. Jove had blonde hair and looked as if he spent a lot of time in the air, his hair was spiked up like a Mohawk. Nicolaus looked like he was about to bust a vein, he must have been arguing pretty hard.

"Well, I can take the top bunk if that's okay" I stated, hoping that this would make it easier for the others to decide where to sleep.

"Fine" Nicolaus accepted. I threw my suitcase up on the top bunk and then went and sat on the couches in the lounge. The others soon followed.

"So Pit, what subjects are you doing?" Nicolaus asked me.

"I'm doing Weapons Practical and Theory, Battle Practical and Theory, History and Study of the Gods and I get 1 free period a day. What are you doing?" I answered.

"I'm doing Science, Chemistry, Study of the Gods and Weapons Practical with 2 free periods per day" Nicolaus answered.

"I'm doing PE, Battle Practical, Weapons Practical and I'm doing athletics as a co-curricular activity with 3 free periods per day" Jove added. They started to talk to one another about little things and then they decided to leave the dorms and walk outside to the courtyards. Jove and Nicolaus said that they are going down to the pool to have a swim. I decided to go to the library and read up on Lady Palutena and the history that she has with the school.

When I went inside the library I could feel as if the school should be renamed _We have a load of books Academy. _The amount of books that they had was staggering. They must have something on Lady Palutena. I looked around and got 4 books about her. I sat down on a couch and started to read. One of the books stated: _Palutena, formally known as Lady Palutena, is the Goddess of Light and is the rightful-ruler of Angel Land. She is kind-hearted and benevolent, as opposed to her sister, Medusa, who is cruel and malevolent._ Another book said: _Lady Palutena is a potions master and has the ability to transform objects and people. She also has a fierce blast that is said to be able to finish anyone who comes in contact with it_.

One of the library staff came over to me and startedto talk to me.

"What are you reading there?" An older woman asked.

"Just reading up on the history of the academy" I answered.

"You know there used to be a lot of people like you that read books and such, but now everyone is just interested in sports and other stuff like that" the woman said.

_BRRRING BRRRING BRRRING_

"I need to get going, that's the bell for recess" I told the woman. I put the books back in the shelves and started to walk out of the library.

I started to walk to the other side of the main building where they were handing out recess. When I got there I saw Jove and Nicolaus eating a sandwich, I approached them but then they purposely walked away. Another group of friends that I've lost. I sighed and walked to the line where they were handing out the sandwiches. The person who was handing out the sandwiches was the year leader. As he handed me the food I could feel just how cold he was. I swear I've met him before. I picked a table that had no people on it; I just wanted to eat my food and go. I started to eat my food and at the same time I thought about what I'm going to do after recess. Some angels started to walk over to me; I knew exactly what they were going to do. They are going to come over to me and start to act arrogant. Why? Because they were the popular kids, I can't believe that people have already decided who is popular on the first day. Once they were next to me I prepared for what they were going to say to me.

"Hey why don't you come and sit with us?" The leader of the group said in an arrogant tone.

"I've just finished my food and I' m going now." I said as I attempted to leave. But they used their bodies as a barrier so I couldn't get out.

"Are you trying to avoid us, that's rude, you're so rude. Lets go to the soccer field and have a nice long talk about manners." The leader said.

"I would rather not." I said, I slipped underneath the group like I did to get away from so many other people before and started to run to the library. I started to out speed them, by the time I got to the library the group of angels had given up the chase. When I got to the library, this time I decided that I would start to research Medusa. I got some books on her, one of them said: _Prior to when Angel Land was ruled by Palutena alone, Medusa co-ruled Angel Land alongside Palutena. Whereas Palutena fostered the growth of humanity, Medusa hated their kind and took to drying up crops and petrifying people. Palutena, in a fit of rage, banished Medusa to the Underworld, Medusa said that she would one day retake her position in the Palace in the Sky._

After a while I decided that I should go back up to the dorms and see what is going on at the common room. When I got there I found out that a lot of people had the same idea as me. There was a Ping-Pong table, a boxing arena and there were lots of board games. A lot of people were around the Ping-Pong table. I sat on a chair that didn't have anyone near it but was close enough so that he could see the action. After a couple of minutes of sitting there someone came and asked me if I wanted to join in on a game. _Hopefully this person is good_ I thought to myself. I picked up a paddle and started to get into it.

It was a little bit awkward because I thought that everyone was staring at me, but as the game continued it started to get really fun. It turns out I'm pretty good at it. I beat four people in a row until I decided that I would go back to my Dorm and read up on Medusa and Palutena. Everyone was congratulating me on how I played, and I was thankful for that. I got the books that I borrowed from the library and sat down on the couch in my dorm and started to read them. I started to daydream about what it would be like to live in the Palace in the Sky. It must be pretty nice. I eventually fell asleep; luckily Jove woke me up before dinner. I went to the dining hall and looked at what was for dinner. It was spaghetti bolognas. It was amazing, probably the best food that I've ever had in my life. After dinner I went into the Dorm and there was another argument about who was sleeping where. Eventually they decided that I was going to sleep on the top bunk, Jove would sleep on the bottom bunk and Nicolaus was on the single bed. We got changed into our pajamas and then went to our beds. While the others were sleeping I kept on thinking about the day ahead. But eventually sleep caught up to me and I went into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

**SKYWORLD ACADEMY**

"Pit, Pit, wake up Pit!" They were the first things that I heard as I woke up from the deep sleep I had entered. Jove was on my bed; I must have been fast asleep if he had to get on my bed to wake me up.

"What is it?" I asked as I checked the clock in the bedroom, it was 8:15 in the morning.

"We have classes on today! They start in half an hour so hurry up," Jove answered. Immediately I got out of bed and rushed to the kitchen to make myself a quick breakfast "I got all of our timetables from the year leader and put them on the fridge" Jove added. As I opened the fridge to get my milk for the Skyworld Flakes I checked my timetable. I have Weapons Practical first period and Battle Practical second period. I remembered that the year leader told us that if we had weapons we were to bring it to both of those classes. I quickly ate my breakfast and then went to my closet to put on my white tunic, shorts, sandals and to grab my Silver Bow. The others and me started to rush down to the gym; Nicolaus said that was where all the practical classes were.

We went past the classrooms and the pool, but when we saw the gym we could see that there were already angels there. _Good one Pit, late on the first class, this isn't going to give the teacher a very good impression_ I think to myself as I walk inside the gym with Jove and Nicolaus. When Jove and Nicolaus entered all I could hear was the teacher scolding them, I hope this isn't how he normally is.

"Are you kidding me! You boys are late to your first class here! You are just pathetic! I'm so tempted to give you both detentions! But since its your class day I'll make an exception" The teachers both let them off. I gulped as I walked in. But instead of receiving a punishment like the others had, the teacher just stared at me for a while.

"Y-You just sit down with the others" The teacher said, I wondered what made him stutter. As I sat down with the others I noticed that they had the same question in their mind.

"Well, sorry for that interruption. My name is Mr. Albus. When you address me you shall call me that or sir," the other angels were intimidated by him but I was curious. He seemed afraid of me. _Great, now there are 2 mysteries that this place has_ I think. I had to figure who the year leader really was and why Mr. Albus was frightened of me "but now onto the reason why you are here. We are going to learn how to fight with weapons," He pointed to a weapons rack that was on the other side of gym "you are going to pick one of the weapons that are there and you will fight each other," the angels were confused "experience is the best way to learn" The angels nodded and they walked over to the rack.

I stayed in my place, I'm using my Silver Bow, I don't care what Mr. Albus says. I will use my fathers Silver Bow. Something just struck me. I walked over to Mr. Albus and asked him a question.

"Sir, I'm using this Silver Bow but I don't have any arrows. Do you have any I can use?" I asked him.

"Well, with most bows you will need some arrows but that bow is special, it doesn't need any arrows to fire, all you need to do is pull on the string and then an arrow will appear. Only two bows have that ability, the Silver Bow and the Sacred Palutena Bow" Mr. Albus answered. I nodded, I was happy that my bow didn't need any arrows.

As the angels returned from choosing their weapons I saw that Jove had the Burst Blade and Nicolaus had the Wolf Claws. _They probably don't even know the effects that those weapons have on them_ I think to myself. I already knew what this Silver Bow is capable of. My dad told me before he passed away. The Silver Bow is the only weapons of its type whose shot power is higher at close range. It also features a relatively high firing range and homing ability; dad said that it was a solid chose for skilled users. I'm hoping that I'm skilled.

When they got back to where we sat Mr. Albus started to talk.

"Okay, now that you have your weapons everyone spread out and we will have a battle," so everyone moved around. _Are we seriously fighting in this terrain?_ I asked myself, my question was answered, "this gym is able to change terrain so that it is able to give people a proper fighting arena. By the way don't worry if you get seriously injured you will be transported to a viewing area and your wounds will be healed. The last one standing wins," Mr. Albus started to disappear, then I heard his voice through a loud speaker "okay lets make it…the woodlands!" And as soon as he said that the battle had begun.

The terrain changed into a forest area. The other angels were keen to battle as they continued to attack people without thinking. Around the start of it, someone with the Beam Claws came to attack me, luckily while my dad was still around he told me all I need to know about every weapon there is. _The Beam Claws, they have long attack range, comparable to bows and their power doesn't lessen in strength over time it also has got high rapid fire. However, it possess' a weak homing ability and have lower attack power_. I grinned as I figured out my strategy; since the homing isn't good enough I'll dodge the attacks and get up close and personal with the angel. The angel fires the Beam Claws and the rapid fire on it was incredible, but like I thought, it was easy to avoid, I dodged every attack directed towards me and then did a great big dash at the opponent. I sliced at his torso, and like Mr. Albus said, he got transported away.

Next up was someone with the Jetstream Orbitars. _Their charged shots pack a punch and would send me flying for sure, but they have no homing and their strength decreases the further it travels_. The strategy that I was going for in this fight was to dash backwards while the charge shot was coming with me, and as it is decreasing power I'll let one of my arrows fly. As I expected the charge shot came at me, as it traveled further it got smaller and smaller. I was able to get my bow and shoot an arrow through the charged shot and went straight at the wielder. It didn't do enough to get him transported so I went up to him and let the arrow go straight through his skull. The angel was transported away.

Next up was the Optical Blade. _This ones gonna be tricky, the Optical Blade is able to cut through even steel, it also has the longest range of any blade and its charged shots grow in power, slightly, as it travels_. The only thing I could think of that could work would be if I ran up to him and got rid of him before he had time to fire a charged shot. As I run at him I pull back the string and before he knew it I was at point blank range and I fired the arrow. One shot and that was it for him.

The next attacker was a Meteor Bow. _The shots fired by this have the longest range of any bow, while the charged shots are large and travel fast; they have very little homing ability and power. To compensate for that it has heavy homing continuous fire_. I couldn't of a strategy right away for this weapon. As I raced towards the attacker I thought that the best option would be to melee him so that he didn't get the time to shoot at me. As I got him into the melee the attacker attempted to step back and fire. But I refused to let him get away, I kept at him, I kept attacking him until he got transported away.

The next angel was holding the Sonic Cannon. _The shots from this weapon cut foes into pieces. Its continuous fire covers a large area and eventually it zeroes in on a target with its homing ability, however its melee attacks are fairly weak_. The strategy I came up with was to get close enough so that he would think to melee, but I need to finish this quickly so I decided to, instead of getting into a melee with him, I would shoot the angel. We both ran at each other with our weapons, I stopped pulling back my strings, but the Sonic Cannon kept running. That was his last mistake. I released my fingers from the string and let the arrow soar through the air. One hit and the angel was out.

The next victim was the Electroshock Arm. _This weapon's charged shots expand as they travel and can inflict paralysis. Its melee strikes aren't too shabby either_. The strategy I had for this was to continually fire until the foe was overwhelmed by the amount of arrows that was coming his way. Everything went to plan and after a few good hits the Electroshock Arm was being transported away.

There was only one person left, she was holding the Black Club. _Even though this weapon's power and homing ability are high, its charge time and shot speed are slow. The charged shots also cancel out enemy fire_. My strategy going into this was to get up to the girl before she can let loose a charged shot. I ran up to her, but my plan failed, the charged shot was released and was coming straight at me, I knew I couldn't avoid it so I just had to block the attack as best I could. As the charged shot was fired at me I could feel the immense amount of power that the Black Club had. As the charged shot had finished bombarding me with attacks. I ran up to the girl as quickly as I could and sliced and diced her as quickly as I could. I kept on doing this until the girl had been transported.

I then heard a voice coming through the loudspeaker "And the last person standing is…Pit with the Silver Bow!" The terrain returned to being the gym, and all of the other angels were transported back with their wounds being healed. A lot of people started coming up to me saying good job, keep it up and stuff like that.

_BRRRING BRRRING BRRRING_

"Well that's the end to your first period of the day. Now get out of my gym." Mr. Albus said. We all went outside but me and Jove stayed at the entrance because Nicolaus said that all practical classes were in the gym. We waited around for a while, eventually the teacher came to the gym, he seemed old and weak. _How could this guy teach people how to battle_ I thought to myself. He went inside the gym and gestured to the others to come inside. We all sat down on the gym floor, the other angels started to come in after a couple of minutes. When we were all there the teacher started to talk.

"Hello there students, my name is Mr. Tacitus," the teacher spoke in a soft, weak voice "did you a battle with each other in Weapons Practical?" Mr. Tacitus asked. An angel put her hand up and answered to his question. "Okay, who won?" I raised my hand and answered, "Okay. Well even though you had a battle in Weapons Practical it doesn't mean that you aren't going to have a battle in this class either," the teacher stared down at the students "but in this class you will learn how to fight as a team. We are going to do a small version of Light vs. Dark, I hope that you all know what that is." Every student nodded. The teacher put us all into teams. I was in a team with the Tiger Claws and Predator Cannon. The teacher told us that since some people can't fit into the gym, they will be transported to an open space where they can fight.

I was in the gym, I looked at my opponents. One of them was Jove who is using the Burst Blade and he has got a team with Compact Arm and an Orb Staff. _Okay, time to make another strategy. The Tiger Claws has a balanced set of qualities and the claws increase speed more than any other weapon, which could come in handy. The Predator Cannon raises speed and has the strongest melee attack of its weapon type, the dash shot fires an arcing shell that descends on the foe. Now to think about the opponent's weapons. The Compact Arm increases your speed, but at the cost of low melee power but like other weapons its great at midrange. The Orb Staff, it raises its melee power, its shot strength doesn't vary much, making it effective at any range. And while these shots lack in damage, distance and they can't send you flying, their large size makes hitting foes a breeze_. I thought of my strategy and told it to my teammates. I turned to the Tiger Claws.

"Okay, I've thought of a plan. Since the Tiger Claws are balanced and the claws raise your speed. So you're going to get up close and personal with the Compact Arm. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Understood." The Tiger Claws said as he got into a fighting stance, I then turned to the Predator Cannon.

"Okay, you are going to charge up your shots and then dash and fire at the same time, keep doing that and if anyone comes at you and starts attacking don't worry. Your weapon has got good melee power."

"Sure." The Predator Cannon said as he held his cannon at the opponents. Mr. Tacitus must have been eavesdropping because he came up to me and said.

"Nice plan, but are you sure that it will work?" He asked.

"Never been more sure in my life." I answered with a grin on my face, Mr. Tacitus nodded. He turned to the other team and said some things to them as well. He then gestured at the ceiling and the battle started.

Luckily my teammates did as I told them. The Tiger Claws followed me as we ran up to them, dodging their shots while the Predator Cannon sent in some cover fire. The Tiger Claws started to fight the Combat Arm, from where I saw both people were evenly matched. I decided to go after Jove with the Burst Blade because from where I stood he was the bigger threat. Apparently Jove had the same idea. We were dashing at each other, preparing our weapons for a melee attack. When we could reach each other we both slashed at each other. The weapons collided creating sparks. We continued to melee each other; Jove pulled back his sword to thrust at me. I parried and started attacking him while he tried to recalibrate himself. I pulled my string and fired 3 shots at him; Jove got himself together and dodged all 3. He rushed at me, I shot a couple of arrows at him, Jove wasn't ability to stop himself from the rush so the arrows hit him. He stumbled back and fell over. I stood over him; I pulled my string back and let the arrow fly into his chest. Jove was transported away. I turned around; the Tiger Claws were still battling with the Combat Arm. I charged up my shot, aimed and sniped at the Combat Arms, he fell to the ground and got transported away. The only thing that was left was the Orb Staff. He was standing a few meters away and was trying to snipe at us. I ran at him, dodging all of the shots. The Orb Staff fired a charged shot at me; I ran and jumped over it. While I was in mid-air I pulled my string back and let the arrow race towards its target and just like that the Orb Staff got transported away. The terrain returned to the gym and everyone was transported back to where they started. The Tiger Claws and the Predator Cannon walked up to me.

"Hey, how did you know how to win?" The person with the Predator Cannon asked.

"My dad taught me." I answered.

_BRRRING BRRRING BRRRING _

The bell ringed, signifying that period 2 was over and it was time for lunch.

"Okay students, you may leave," Me and the other students started to exit the gym "Pit stay behind please." Mr. Tacitus requested. I nodded and walked over to the teacher.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No," he answered, "how come you know so much about weapons and battling?"

"My dad taught me." I answered, hoping that he would let me go because I was extremely hungry from 2 periods of battling.

"That's a lie," Mr. Tacitus said bluntly, I raised an eyebrow "you can't get that good simply someone just telling you."

"Well I must have just been lucky," I told him "can I go to lunch now please?"

"Fine." Mr. Tacitus replied. I nodded and ran towards the other side of the main building to grab some food, it was the same as last time. A sandwich, still being given out by the year leader. The shivering coldness in his eyes still frightens me. I went to a table that didn't have anybody on it like yesterday. I saw an angel come up to me; I hope there isn't going to be another scenario like yesterday. But instead she started to talk to me, as I was their friend.

"Hey. Pit right?" A female angel asked, looking at my face.

"Yea, you?" I asked.

"Isebella, it means 'God is my oath" she answered.

"Interesting, mine means 'Messenger of Light" I replied.

"So, I heard that you were the person that won the battle at Weapons and Battle Practical." She said.

"I am." I stated in a strong voice.

"Huh." She grunted.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You don't look very strong!" She started to laugh as she said that, so did I. We both finished eating and I started to walk over to my dorm to check my timetable.

"Where are you going?" Isebella asked.

"I'm going to check my timetable." I answered as I continued to walk.

"I'll come with you." Isebella said as she started to run after me.

"You're not allowed in the male dorms." I said as I stopped to talk to her.

"Oh come on Pit." She said as she ran ahead of me. I sighed as I followed her. When we got up to the dorms I went straight to my dorm. Isebella followed me. I checked the fridge while she relaxed on the couch.

"Okay, I've got…Study of the Gods and then…History and in 5th period I have…Weapons Theory and then…Battle Theory." I read out loud. Isebella stands up.

"No way! That's my timetable as well," She exclaimed as she came over to the fridge to check my timetable "you have the exact same time table as me! Cool!" I smiled. I was about to go to the classrooms but Isebella stopped me.

"Where are you going? We have, like, half an hour until classes start again." Isebella told me. I sit back on the couch with Isebella.

"So what sport are you doing?" Isebella asked me.

"What?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You are clueless," she sighed, "tonight, during dinner, you need to sign a sheet asking you what sport your doing." Isebella informed me.

"What sports are there?" I asked.

"Well there's soccer of course, there's also Light vs Dark, then there's Free-For-All and then ther-" I interrupted her.

"I'm doing Free-For-All." I decided.

"Really? Free-For-All is the toughest sport to get into, only 1 person out of the entire year is able to get into it. You have to go against the best that the other schools have to offer. Are you sure you want to do it? The trials will be tough." Isebella asked.

"I'm sure." I had made up my mind; nothing was going to change it.

"Whatever you say…well we'd better head off to class right. Get your books and we'll go down to Study of the Gods." She said, I nodded. We walked down to the classrooms. We waited outside the classroom that Study of the Gods was in. This teacher was late. All of the other students had already gotten to the classroom before the teacher. When the teacher finally turned up she said that we were all early, probably because she didn't want to admit to us that she was late. When we entered the classroom Isebella and me sat at the front of the class.

"Okay students," the teacher said in a soothing voice "My name is Ms. Placida. As you know this is Study of the Gods, every month we will be learning about some new gods and goddess'. This month we will be learning about Lady Palutena and Medusa. Okay so lets get started shall we," I was ready to answer some questions "what is the relationship that Palutena and Medusa have?" My hand went up like a rocket. "Yes?"

"They are sisters." I answered.

"Good job…" she was gesturing for me to her my name.

"Pit." I told her.

"Good job Pit," She congratulated me "next question, where is Medusa now?" My hand went up again.

"Yes Pit?"

"The Underworld." I answered.

"Good job Pit," she congratulated me "next question, who are the army of Palutena?" I raised my hand.

"Yes Pit?" She sighed.

"The Centurions." I answered.

"Good job Pit." She congratulated me again "now for this question, Pit you are not allowed to answer, I need the other students to answer," I frowned a bit "why is Medusa a complete opposite to Palutena?" None of the other kids put their hands up. "Pit."

"Palutena was nice and helped the humans grow their crops but Medusa was completely malevolent and wanted the destruction of the humans." I answered.

"Good job Pit." She congratulated me again. It went on like this for the rest of the lesson.

"Okay, your homework today is to figure out how Palutena banished Medusa and Pit…you just…keep doing what your doing." She said as she left the classroom.

"Pit, how did you know all of that?" Isebella asked.

"I go to the library in my free time." I answered.

"Wow you should get a life," Isebella said, I put my face down. I felt really insulted "just kidding!" I put my head up.

"Not a very funny joke." I told her.

"C'mon and buy a sense of humor!" Isebella laughed. I started to laugh as well. We walked to our next class. When we got there we could immediately see that the teacher was completely different to the previous teacher. He was old and had a soft, weak voice.

"Hello students, my name is Mr. Iduma. In today's class you will be learning about the history that Palutena has with this school," I smiled; I wanted to know about this as soon as I walked into the school "as you should know Palutena has a rich history with this school. She has been attending all of our Free-For-All matches and Light vs. Dark matches and has been supporting us," I smiled, this means that if I get into Free-For-All I will be able to perform for Lady Palutena "she also helped in the construction of the school." The class kept going on like this until the end. Luckily the teacher forgot to give out some homework. Me and Isebella walked over to the lunchroom and sat down and ate some of the food. It was some nachos. After Isebella and me had ate the delicious food we walked up to the common room and played some Ping Pong. We played 3 matches and I won all of them, Isebella was surprised that I was able to play that well. The rest of the day was just full of classes where I knew everything they were going to say to me. Once the final period of the day was over I walked up to the dorms to put my stuff away, with Isebella of course. I wanted to get to dinner as soon and as early as I could so that I could sign the sheet before anyone else did. When we were eating some lasagna, again very delicious food, the year leader came in and said:

"Okay! Everyone listen! You will be handed a sheet, you are to fill it in and then hand it back to me." The year leader shouted out. I griped the table in excitement. When the sheet came to me. I immediately checked out every box that had anything to do with Free-For-All. I took my sheet and gave it to the year leader before anyone else had even finished filling in the form. He nodded at me. Once I had my dinner I ran up to my dorm and tried to get to sleep as soon as I could. Jove and Nicolaus asked me why and I said it was because I knew that tomorrow I would be able to try out for Free-For-All. They thought that I was mental for trying out for it, but when I set my sight on something, I never give up until I have it. It took me a while to get to sleep but with some time I eventually I fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: Free-For-All

**SKYWORLD ACADEMY**

I woke up in excitement, with a big smile on my face. I checked my clock, it 6:00. Today were the trials for Free-For-All. I was so excited, I couldn't get back to sleep, I got off my bed and walked over to my closet and got dressed in my tunic, shorts, sandals and of course I picked up my shining Silver Bow. I sat on the couch, daydreaming about the things that could happen.

_Pit you are, by the far, the best warrior in the entire academy and you will be representing the school in the Free-For-All_ I imagined the year leader saying to me. I sat on the couch for a while and then I decided to go outside and see if there was anyone else who was doing the same thing as me. I opened the door to my dorm and saw that there was a sheet of paper stuck to it. It said: 'if you are doing Free-For-All you are to attend the Free-For-All arena at 7:30am, you will not have classes on. You are also free to come and watch the trials if you wish.' I went back inside and took a look at the clock. It was 7:00._ Just enough time to get there _I said to myself. I grabbed my bag that I packed with some water and walked outside of the dorms.

The outside was still dark; I could see the sun rising over the horizon as I walked. It was beautiful; in the distance I could see the arena. I could also see that there were some other angels ahead of me walking in the same direction. But they also seemed that they were walking slowly and were shaking a little bit. They were probably still tired. As I was walking down to the arena I noticed that the terrain started to get rougher and tougher. The grasslands of the courtyards slowly turned into rocky lands. While I traversed through the rocks I could start to see the arena. When I saw it I started to rush towards it. It was tiring but when I finally got to the arena I could see two figures. The year leader and someone who I was not expecting at all.

The tall figure next to the year leader had long green hair that flowed down to her feet; she had a golden laurel crown around her head and a necklace made out of gold. It was Lady Palutena, my jaw dropped. I knew that she would be there for the actual matches, but I didn't think that she would be her for the trials. I noticed that she was staring at me; actually I think she was staring at my Silver Bow. She whispered something into the year leader's ear. I shook my head and walked over to where all the other angels were. They were all big and muscular; they had the weapons that they had chosen in Weapons Practical. There was roughly 200 people there, 200 people that wanted to get 1 position. A lot of people were sitting down, but I knew that I should stand. I was in the presence of a goddess. The year leader must have noticed this.

"Everyone stand for Lady Palutena!" He shouted, everyone stood up immediately. I expected him to continue but he went back to talking with Palutena. I look around and I saw that there were some stands; a lot of people were there. Probably because they wanted to not have to go to class. I scanned the crowd there and saw Isebella, she waved at me and I waved back. I started to get nervous. _Come on Pit! You are not going to get scared okay!_ I thought to myself. After a while the year leader started to talk again.

"Now that you are all here I would like you all to listen up to Lady Palutena!" The year leader shouted. Palutena stepped forward.

"Hello there," She said, it was such a nice voice that could calm anyone "as most of you know I am Palutena the Goddess of Light, you are here because you want to be able to fight for your school, and that is a good thing. But sadly only 1 of you is able to make it so we are going to have a miniature version of Free-For-All, the last one standing wins." She nodded and stood back next to the year leader.

"You know the drill, if you get seriously injured you will be transported to the viewing area and your wounds will be healed. Now all of you spread out," he shouted, we all did so like mindless drones "now let the battle begin!" He and Palutena were transported away and the battle had begun.

Unlike the battle at Weapons Practical, I was going to be aggressive. The first victim was someone with the EZ Cannon. _The EZ Cannon is a standard version of a cannon; its bouncing shots do have a strong homing ability. Since this is a standard cannon it will slow down the user considerably, the strategy I should use for this is to dash at the user, go around him and melee him from the back_. I grinned as I charged at the user, he started to fire some bouncing shots at me, I had to do some tricky maneuvers in order to dodge them. When I got so close to the user he let loose a charged shot, I jumped above it, landing behind him and then letting my Silver Bow go to work. The EZ Cannon was transported away.

The next person to come at me was using the Stealth Claws. _This one is going to be tricky these claws are nearly invisible. It can also shoot very fast so it will be hard for me to avoid but it does have low melee power. The way I'm going into this will be to run at him while firing my bow, hopefully hitting some of the foes shots and also hitting the foe himself. _I did what I said I was going to do. I ran at him as fast as I could, firing my bow at the same time. I took a couple of hits in the process. When I got close enough to the opponent I started to melee him. The Stealth Claws were transported away.

Next came the Upperdash Arm. _The dash shot of these weapons can send foes into the air. Even though its regular melee attacks are weak, its melee dash attack deals massive damage and could get rid of me with one hit. I decided that the way to win would be to stay back, charge up some shots and fire at the target so that I wasn't at risk of the dash melee attack._ I stood back, pulled back my string and fired; I repeated this pattern until the Upperdash Arm was no more. The Upperdash Arm was transported away.

The next opponent was someone with the Laser Staff. _The Laser Staff has the longest range out of all the Staffs. It's dash shots reach further than normal shots. The power of the shots doesn't change in damage at different ranges. However it has got little to no homing ability. So the way I will fight against this weapon will be to dodge all of the shots and get up close and personal with the Staff. _As all the shots whizzed through my hair I could feel the heat of the lasers. I had to keep dodging the shots for a while, but when I was in range I slashed my Bow at the Laser Staff and it fell immediately. The Laser Staff was transported away.

The next foe was someone with the Hawkeye Bow. _This bow has got high-speed shots that can snipe you from afar and has the strong potential of nullifying incoming fire. However, its melee damage is weak and it takes some time to charge. The strategy I will be using will be the same that he opponent is thinking. I will snipe with my own bow. _I stood still, charged up my bow, aimed at the opponent's head. The foe started to fire at me wildly. It seems as if the opponent has bad aim for he didn't hit me once. But me on the other hand, one shot from my charged shot was enough to destroy the Hawkeye bow. The Hawkeye Bow was transported away.

The next angel to attack was someone with the Doom Cannon. _Like the name suggests this weapon can bring ruin to you if you don't know what your doing. It shots are to slow to charge and slow-moving as well but after impact they deal ongoing explosive damage in an expanding area. The way to battle this weapon would to carefully fire at the opponent from a distance making sure not to get hit by its shots. _I started to fire some shots at the user, making sure not to get hit by one of the attacks. I continued to fire and fire and fire until the opponent was no more. The Doom Cannon was transported away.

The next person to fight was holding the Raptor Claws. _This weapon is brutal. They feature strong melee and ranged attacks, although they have a slow charge time. Wounds received from theses claws are so brutal they often refuse to heal. I need to be extra careful with this one. The way to battle this one would be to charge up my shot and dash toward it to deal some intense damage, making sure to keep out of the way of the attacks. _I charged up my shot, while doing so I had to jump, dodge, side step and jump my way out of enemy fire and when my shot was charged I dashed towards the foe and at the same time firing the shot. It wasn't enough to get rid of him so I continued to run towards him and then I released some devastating close combat combos on him. The Raptor Claws were transported away.

The following person had a Volcano Arm. _The Volcano Arm uses geothermal energy for ranged and melee attacks that can set foes ablaze. Though limited in distance and long on charge time, it's a good pick for close-quarters combat. The way I am going into this will be dashing side-to-side, firing while I do so. This is because I will be able to get out of the way of the shots that the Volcano Arm will fire. _I dodged the shots by dashing side to side. I will admit though, at some times it seemed as though the shots were going to hit me. But my plan worked and the Volcano Arm was defeated. The Volcano Arm was transported away.

The next victim was someone using the Knuckle Staff. _The brutish Knuckle Staff sets itself apart from other staffs by excelling at melee attacks. While its shots still pack a punch, they lack in range, lose power as they travel and charge slowly. So since this weapon is more of melee weapons the way that I should battle will be to do it at a distance and fire my bow while I'm standing because the shots from the Knuckle Staff won't make it to me. _I did as I said and stood still while I bombarded the opponent with arrows, I kept at him until the opponent fell. The Knuckle Staff was transported away.

The next person to come at me was using the Crystal Bow. _It has high overall attack power, and fires-fairly large projectiles. However, it has a short firing range, giving it a narrow sweet spot for attacks. The strategy I will be using in this fight will be to side step my way up to the opponent, dodging his attacks and then get up close and personal with the opponent. _I sidestepped up the opponent, it was tough to dodge the large attacks but I did it and when I got up to him I let my attacks rip. The Crystal Bow was over in no time. The Crystal Bow was transported away.

The next thing was a sight that I thought I wouldn't see. There was a team of three angels with the Darkness Bow, Ogre Club and the Atlas Club. _Why is there a team in a Free-For-All match?_ I thought to myself. _Never mind I will still beat them_. _The Darkness Bow is powerful in ranged attacks and it excels as a melee weapons too. However, it comes short in terms of homing ability and charge time. The Ogre Club, its charged shots are slow and easily dodged, however, this super brutal club has the most powerful melee attack of any weapon. The Atlas Club, this allows the user to run quickly while using it. Its shots don't pass through obstacles. But its dash attacks travel fast with a high homing ability. This was a hard strategy to come up with but I think I have figured out one that would work. I back off a little bit so that I am out of range of the Darkness Bow and I will start to rapidly fire at the Atlas Club. I will then jump over the Ogre Club and start to dash and shoot the Darkness Bow at the same time. I will then put my attention back into the Ogre Club and defeat it from a distance. _I stepped back until the Darkness Bow couldn't hit me and then I went wild on the Atlas Club. Even though it Atlas Club allows the foe to move faster it couldn't keep up with my arrows and the Atlas Club was finished quickly. Then I ran towards the Ogre Club, the user swung its weapon at me, but I jumped over it and dashed at the Darkness Bow and started to shoot at it. In no time the Darkness Bow had been taken care of. I turned my head towards the Ogre Club and I started to continually fire. The Ogre Club couldn't get out of the way. The Ogre Club was finished. I turned around in a fighting stance to see who else was there. But there wasn't anyone else. I had won.

"Pit!" I heard Isebella shout in the stands. I smiled at her, but then all of the other people in the crowd started to chant along with her.

"Pit! Pit! Pit! Pit! Pit! Pit! Pit!" The crowd started to chant. I fell to my knees panting and gasping. I was so tired. Everyone else started to appear. They were being transported back to the arena. The year leader and Lady Palutena appeared in front of me.

"Good job Pit." The year leader said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you sir." I replied, still panting.

"Pit," Lady Palutena started to say "since you won, you are now the representative for this year in the Free-For-All," I smiled and laughed, I don't know why "as a reward for your victory I would like to hand you this," Lady Palutena said, she handed me a toga. I smiled, I attempted to stand up but I fell back to the ground. Palutena giggled. I tried to get back up, but I was too exhausted "by the way you have the Free-For-All matches every Saturday at 10:00 here." Palutena informed me. I tried to get up again but I couldn't muster up the strength. I turned my head and saw Isebella coming through the stands to get to me.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Isebella told Lady Palutena and the year leader. They both nodded and Isebella lifted my arm over her shoulder and walked me back to the dorms. Along the way we had some chitchat.

"I can't believe you won!" Isebella exclaimed.

"Really? You need more faith in me." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You must be really tired," She said, I nodded "don't worry I'll take up to your dorm and you can have a nice, long sleep." 

"Thanks." I replied thankfully. I struggled to walk up the stairs to my dorm but I eventually I eventually got up them. Isebella led me to my dorm, she laid me down on the couch and immediately, I fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4: The One Who Killed

**SKYWORLD ACADEMY**

I awoke in a very different manner than the day before. Yesterday I woke up excited. Today I woke up in fear. I knew that today would be the first Free-For-All with other schools and I knew that the people that I was going to be facing were going to have been through the same things as me. I shivered. I got out of bed and got dressed, instead of wearing my tunic I thought I should wear the toga that Lady Palutena gave me. I put my shorts and sandals on, and then I took my Silver Bow. I was walking over to the fridge to get some milk for my breakfast. I saw that Jove and Nicolaus were on the couch talking.

"Hey Pit, good luck today!" Jove told me.

"Thanks." I replied, thanks that he was giving me encouraging me. I was pouring my milk when Nicolaus said something that made me stop in my tracks.

"Apparently over at Angel Land School of Battle they had 450 kids fight for the position and there was this one angel that was so good that he actually killed someone in the trials." Nicolaus told both Jove and me. Jove noticed that I had stopped what I was doing. Jove punched Nicolaus in the leg. I sighed and continued to eat my breakfast. Once I had my breakfast I told them that I would go down to the arena.

"But it's only 8:30, there's still an hour and a half until you need to be there." Nicolaus pointed out.

"Better to be early than to be late." I told him.

"Okay. Well I'll be there to cheer you on." Jove said. I nodded. I walked outside; some people were patting me on the back. When I was at the courtyards there was only one thing that was racing through my mind. _Apparently over at Angel Land School of Battle they had 450 kids fight for the position and there was this one angel that was so good that he actually killed someone in the trials. _I shivered at the idea. That was all that I was thinking about when I was walking up the rocky terrain to the arena. When I got up to the arena I was still thinking about the person who had the strength to kill someone in cold blood. I decided to go and sit in the stands.

"It's so easy for people to sit here and see people fight for their life," I told myself "but it was my decision to try to get into the Free-For-All. And I did! So I should be happy. It's just that…" I didn't know how to explain how I was feeling.

"Well you're here early!" I heard a nice, soothing, familiar voice say. It was Lady Palutena. I got down on one knee but she gestured for me to get back up. She came over to the stands and sat next to me.

"Do you know Angel Land School of Battle?" I asked Palutena.

"Of course I do," She answered. I nodded "why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." I answered.

"It's because of the person who killed someone during the trials isn't it," Palutena corrected me "listen Pit, you have got what it takes to win this. Don't be scared." I nodded. I walked down to the arena and put up some targets and started firing at them. Even though Palutena gave me confidence I was still scared. I kept on firing at the targets. I heard some grunts and then I turned around to see that an angel from another school had come to the arena. I tried to greet him but he just smirked at me and walked away. He was big and muscular. Another person like him came again. Then I heard some more footsteps. I thought that it was someone like the people that came before. I was wrong. It was someone who was nice. It was a girl around my size.

"Hello," She said in a quiet voice "I'm Arodnap. What's your name?"

"Pit." I replied.

"I hope that we have a fair match!" She says. I nod.

_Don't trust her, she is the one that killed another angel_ Lady Palutena said to me telepathically. I stared at the girl as she walked to the stands. I couldn't believe it. I shook my head. I go to take down the targets and go sit next to Palutena. We start to talk about the match while some people start to come in. When it was 10:00 the stands were completely crowded. Lady Palutena was, of course, in the viewing area. I was on ground. Looking at my opponents. One had the Scorpio Staff and another had the Earthmaul Club and the girl had the Pandora Claws. _Interesting weapon of choice_ I think to myself. The year leader came down into the center of the arena and then started to say the rules of Free-For-All.

"Thank you all for taking the time to come here! The rules are simple. If you are severely injured you will be transported to the viewing area and your wounds will be healed. I hope that we all have a fun and enjoyable match. Well let the battle commence!" The year leader shouted and then he teleported away. The battle had begun.

I dashed back and targeted the Scorpio Staff. _This staff is going to be a hard one. It has high-speed shots that often inject a poison that does damage over time. It also boosts the users range. _I think to myself. I was thinking of a strategy but then I remembered that these people aren't as easy to fight as the other people I have fought before. I immediately started to fire charged shots at the Scorpio Staff. However, the staff simply fired a shot at it and it broke through and came so close to hitting me. The Scorpio Staff kept on firing at me, I tried to find where the other 2 were. I could see the Earthmaul Club waiting and watching. Probably waiting for our fight to end so that he could take out the tired winner. I put my attention back onto the Scorpio Staff. It had charged up his shot and had fired it at me. I dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. I charged my shot and then dashed and fired at the same time. I ran after my attack, the Scorpio Staff dodged the charged shot but he didn't see my come up to him and start to melee him. I got a couple of hits on him before I had to dash back away.

"Pit! Pit! Pit!" I heard some people chant. The Scorpio Staff started to fire continuous shots at me. I ran towards a boulder that I could hide behind. The Scorpio Staff kept on shooting. I knew that the shots were going to break through the boulder I was hiding behind. I had to think fast. I fired at the ground in front of the foe. The dust from the ground went into his eyes. I smiled and ran towards him. I pulled my string back, ran at him, before the Scorpio Staff could adjust his eyes back I fired at him at point-blank range. The Scorpio Staff fell to the ground. I pulled back my string and fired, but the staff was too fast and got up before I could release it and he got some melee hits on me. I dashed around him and instead of melee attacking him I got my hand, put my hand on the back of his head and slammed it into the ground. I dashed around to hide behind a small tree. I took a look at my wounds. I grunted. Instead of the blood coming out being red, it was purple. I had been poisoned. I knew I had to end this quickly. I charged my shot, dashed at the Scorpio Staff. The Scorpio Staff was only up for a moment before a dashing charged shot hit him right in-between his eyes. The Scorpio Staff was teleported away.

My victory was short lived as a shot from the Earthmaul Club came right at me. I barely dodged it. _The Earthmaul Club has a longer reach than any other weapon. It's charged shot can travel up to 126m. It's backward-dash charged shot reflects off of walls. _The Earthmaul Club knew this as well as the shot that he fired at me bounced off the walls and started to come back at me. I kept on dodging it but the shot wasn't being lowered in strength or size. I charged up a shot and fired at the Earthmaul Club, but the guy just took it as if it was nothing. I stared at the Club. He kept on firing shots that were bouncing off walls. There were several shots that kept on bouncing around that I couldn't get rid of.

"Ahh!" I screamed. The poison from the last fight was still hurting. While I was screaming, 3 bouncing shots hit me. They all hurt so much. I was lying on the ground. I barely pushed myself up. The Earthmaul Club started to fire more bouncing shots at me. I was able to dodge them all narrowly. My toga, shorts and sandals were all scratched and beaten up. So was my mind and body. There was only one thing that I could think of. I started to dash up to him, well it wasn't much of a dash more of a fast jog, I went up behind him and held him so that he couldn't move around. I moved him into a position where he would be hit by his own attacks. Whenever there was an attack coming towards me I always moved my 'shield' in front of me so that he would get attacked. After a few hits the Earthmaul Club was transported away and the bouncing shots disappeared.

"Pit! Pit! Pit!" I heard the crowd chant. I turned around to see the girl. She started to laugh. At first it was a nice, happy laugh. But then it slowly turned into an evil, threatening laugh. The girl started to change shape. From a small girl she kept growing and growing. Until she became a dark blue blob. The crowd went silent. It was Pandora. I felt as though I started to get transported away, but it seemed as if I stopped in the middle of the process.

_Pit! We tried to transport you away from Pandora but she has stopped it working!_

"It's okay Palutena." I told her as I started to move towards Pandora.

_What do you mean?_

"I'm going to fight her. This is a Free-For-All." I respond to her.

_Pit! This isn't like anyone you have every fought! She is much stronger and much more dangerous. Not to mention your body is broken, weary and weak!_

"I know. I can do this." I told her. I started to ignore her. As I walked up to Pandora. I charged up my shot. I fired. The arrow soared through the air. The arrow flew and flew and flew and then…


	5. Chapter 5: Pandora

**SKYWORLD ACADEMY**

The arrow was immediately destroyed by one of Pandora's fierce blasts. Even though the blast hit the arrow a couple meters away I could still fill the immense amount of power. I hobble over to a nearby rock, hoping that it would give me enough time to think of a strategy. But as I hobbled over to the rock I realized that Pandora wasn't using a weapon. She was the weapon. I slid to get behind the rock. But it was immediately destroyed by a massive blast from Pandora. The blast went straight through the rock like nothing and hit me.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in pain. My body seemed to be on fire. The pain I was feeling was easily the worst feeling I had ever felt in my life. I fell to the floor.

"Ha!" Pandora started to tease, "You seem incapable of taking a hit!" I tried to get up, but I fell straight back down to the ground. My body was bruised, bloody and weak "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Pandora continued to laugh at me. I knew that I couldn't be transported away because Pandora was stopping the transporter. _What are you doing Pit?_ I imagined my dad saying. _Why aren't you getting up? You will never become the Captain of the Guards!_ Dad was right. If I couldn't get up then I would never be able to do what I want to do. I muster up all of the strength that I could and lifted myself off the ground. I charge up my shot. I fired my charged shot. My arrow was weak and Pandora easily dodged it.

"AHH!" The poison continued to hurt me. I nearly fell to the ground, but I couldn't. I struggled to keep off the ground. I couldn't fly, I was too weak.

"Little Angel can't even shoot a bow!" She kept on toying with me "I hope that you know that no matter what you do you will die today." I smirk at her.

"I know this." I answer her, grabbing my wound that was poisoned.

"Then why do you continue to fight? Why don't you just give up? Why don't you give yourself up to Medusa?" Pandora asked. I stared at her as soon as she said Medusa.

"Because I have nothing left to lose." I told her.

"Everyone and everything has something to lose. You just don't know what yours is." She corrected me, I don't know why. Pandora fired another blast at me. I tried to dodge out of the way, but the blast had homing and I was too slow to get out of the way.

"AHHH!" It seemed as though that hit was stronger than the last. This process continued to happen over and over again. My toga was completely ripped and my sandals and shorts were practically broke.

_Pit! Just stop Pit! Please! I'll get my centurions to help you! _Palutena told me telepathically.

"I can handle this." I told myself, hoping that Palutena could hear me.

_No you can't!_

I knew that she was right but I couldn't just give up. I got my bow and started to fire some continuous shots but only 1 or 2 of them hit Pandora, and even they didn't seem to faze her at all.

"Is that all you can do? Seriously!" Pandora kept on teasing me. I kept on firing shots and charged shots. But Pandora kept on dodging them all as if it was nothing. Pandora was laughing so much that it was scary.

"I hope that you know that nothing that you have been doing has been hurting me," I continued to stare at her in fear. I knew that my attacks weren't doing a lot of damage but I was hoping that she would have at least felt them "and something else you should know. I haven't been using even half of my power." That was the icing on the cake for me. I wanted to give up so badly. I wanted to throw in the towel. I wanted to kick the bucket. But I decided that I needed to keep on trying. I told myself that it wasn't an option to give up.

"Well, why don't you use all of your power that you are so proud of?" I asked her. Regretting what I said right away.

"Sure!" She shouted, happy to do as I had requested. She rushed at me, I braced for the attack that she was about to fire. But she didn't fire an attack, she simply passed through me. At first there was no pain at all. But a couple seconds later it hit me. My iris became smaller. My head turned to the sky as I screamed out in agony.

"AHHHHHHH!" I shouted as loud as I could. The members in the audience put their hands over their mouths in horror. It felt as though a hand had been in my body and had ripped out my heart. I then slowly turned my sight down to my chest. And then I saw that there was a massive hole in my body where my heart was meant to be. My eyesight started to shake, I tried to breath but I couldn't. I tried to let out another scream but I couldn't shout it. I then fall to the ground, my eyelids felt so heavy. I shut my eyes. I was expected death to come in and take me away from this battlefield. All I could hear was Lady Palutena's pleads for me to get up.

_Pit! Pit! Pit get up! Get up Pit!_ I let go of my strength that was keeping me alive and was ready to embrace death.

I didn't know where I was. I thought that I was in some sort of dream. I could see Palutena and Pandora fighting. Pandora did the same thing to me and Palutena reacted the same as I did. I then turn around to see that Pandora was doing that to Jove, Nicolaus, Isebella and my mother. The setting then completely changes. It turns to a battlefield. I could see angels dying one by one. Then I saw someone who seemed to be leading a group of centurions. It was my dad. But then I see Pandora come into the picture. She goes over to my dad and just passes through him. My dad fell to the ground and died dropping his Silver Bow next to him. It then hits me. An Orne didn't kill my dad. Pandora killed my dad.

The dream ended and then I felt an intense amount of rage that was surging through my body. I pushed my body of the ground and started to walk slowly towards Pandora. I didn't know how I was able to do it with a massive hole in my chest, but I did it anyway. Even though I wasn't at my full power I still had enough to do what I wanted to do. Pandora noticed that I was back up.

"Oh, congratulations. You're the first person to have ever been able to survive that!" Pandora shouted. I had to think of a plan, but then I remembered she didn't use a weapon. So I had to think about what would be best for me. I decided that it would be the best if I did a charged dash shot at her when Pandora was so close.

"How about you do it again to finish me off?" I asked her. I had a plan but I had to pull it off with perfection and if I did 1 small mistake then it would lead to my death.

"With pleasure!" Pandora told me as she rushed at me. It seemed as though time slowed down for me. As soon as she came into reach I dashed right at her and then released my shot. The powerful attack shot right at Pandora.

"AHHHH!" Pandora screamed with pain as she fell backwards. She turned red and fiery. The attack was so strong that she wasn't able to keep the transportation system from working.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT, STUPID, WORTHLESS ANGEL!" Pandora shouted. She could see that Palutena started to transport to the arena. She had to do something quick. She let out another blast. But this blast of energy was different than the others. It was much more concentrated and was more like fire. The fiery blast landed on my wing. The fire spread all across my wings and they started to burn up. I tried to roll around on the ground to try and make the fire settle but before I could, pain hit me.

_Damn…poison…_ I thought to myself as I fell to the ground. I couldn't hear Palutena. Or the audience. Or the year leader. Or Isebella crying out my name. Or Pandora retreating. The only thing I could hear was my heartbeat. Getting slower and slower. And eventually I fell into a deep slumber…


	6. Chapter 6: Mother

**SKYWORLD ACADEMY**

I woke up sweating. I tried to yell out to Pandora, but she wasn't there. I still thought that I was in the arena. But once my eyes had adjusted to the new environment I could see that I was in some sort of a hospital bed. I looked around. I knew that I wasn't in the school infirmary, I had seen it before and it looked nothing like what I was in now. I tried to get up and walk around but there were some tubes flowing blood into me. Knowing that if I were to break it there were going to be big consciences I decided that it would be best if I just lay on the bed until someone told me where I was. I remembered what Pandora had done to me and that my chest was practically destroyed. I looked down at my chest to see that there was a large bandage wrapped around my torso and chest. I also remember something else; during the fight Pandora asked me if I wanted to join Medusa's army. I wonder why.

After a while of me waiting Lady Palutena walked in, surprised to see me awake. She walks over to the chair that was beside the bed and sits down.

"Well your awake much earlier than the doctors said you would," Palutena told me. I tried to respond but I didn't have the strength to even speak "well there's something the doctors where right about! Since the amount of damage you took was so intense you won't be able to speak for the next couple of days because it will use up too much of your energy. Also, they said that you will be fully recovered in around 1 to 2 weeks," I nod "I guess there is a lot of stuff that needs explaining. Better get onto it quickly. Firstly, you are not at your school infirmary, you are in the Centurion infirmary in the Palace in the Sky. Your wounds were much too severe to be treated at your school infirmary, if we had gotten you here a minute or two later you would be dead! Secondly, as you remember during your fight with Pandora you got a hole where your heart was yet you continued to fight, I gave you some of my power so that you could still fight. Thirdly, about your current predicament. The reason that you are here is not because of the hole in your chest, the school could've taken care of that. It was the poison. You see, with most people once 15% of their blood has been poisoned they pass out, but with you. You were a fighter! Almost 70% of your blood has been poisoned. It was originally 95% but I gave you a potion that reduced it. And the blood that is being poured into your veins and arteries now is too replace the poisoned blood, and that other tube is to get the poison out, so you're getting better in that department. But now onto a more serious note," she started to say with a grim voice "Pandora struck your wings with a very concentrated blast of fire. Your wings burnt up. I tried to repair them the best that I could. But… it was no use. The wings that you have on now are just decoration. Pit, I'm sorry to say this but… you will never be able to fly again," That was the thing that struck me the most. I didn't care about the poison, or the blood, or the hole in the chest. They were all getting fixed but this…this was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I tried to hold in the tears "I've told your mother about all of this and she should be coming here in the next couple of days. Your Silver Bow is in the closet next to you," Palutena pointed "well. I'll let you be." As soon as Palutena got up and shut the door to my room shut I started to cry. The tears just kept coming and coming.

_Why did it have to be me!_ I kept on thinking to myself.

_Why didn't I just give up! Palutena said to wait until the Centurions arrived! Why didn't I follow her orders!_ I continued to think like that to me until I came to a conclusion. I decided that it was best not to pout about things. It was best to try and go to sleep. There was a clock in my room and it was 7:30 in the evening. I know that it wasn't late but I still wanted to get some sleep. I think that I needed to be calm and have a rest and then think about everything tomorrow morning. I tucked my head into the pillows, closed my eyes and then drifted off to sleep.

The next day Palutena came into my room. Talked to me for a while then left, then I would fall asleep. Wake up in the middle of the day, grab a book that was on the table next to me and start to read it, well try and read it. I'm not that good at reading my mother thinks I'm dyslexic or something. This process continued for a couple of days until one day when Palutena came in I greeted her. I was finally able to talk again. I wasn't able to make fleshed out sentences but I was at least able to speak. When Palutena came and sat on the chair I started to ask her a couple of questions.

"When…I…was fighting…P-Pandora," I stuttered, "she a-asked me…if I…wanted to b-b-become…part of Medusa's…army." Palutena stared at me for a moment, she just shook her head.

"Anyway…" she said trying to change the topic "the doctor's said that your body was recovering at a much faster rate than most so you will be able to walk either today or tomorrow." I smiled, I was happy that I would be able to get out and walk soon. Then I realized something. My mother wasn't there. It had been 4 days; surely she should be here by now. Our house isn't that far away from the Palace. And she knows where it is because dad was a Centurion. I shook my head; she probably has to do something.

"W-Why…was…Pandora at…the arena?" I asked Palutena. Palutena frowned.

"I've been trying for the last couple of days to figure out why she was there but I haven't been able to come up with any reasons." Palutena answered my question. I could tell that she was lying to me but I didn't want to say anything about it.

"C-Can you…p-please…pass me…that…book?" I asked as I pointed to a book on the table. Palutena grabbed it and passed it to me. The book was called 'Gods, Factions and Monsters' it was like the books in the library. It had information on all of the gods. I thanked her and started to read it.

"Well, I'll let you to it." Palutena said to me. I nodded. The book that I was reading was very interesting. I went to the index and looked at what gods there was Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Janus, Bia, Ananke, Nemesis, Morpheus, Nyx, Gaia, Nike, Pan, Medusa and of course Palutena. I was about to read but then one of the doctors came in.

"Hello there Pit," he greeted me "I have just received some reports saying that your body is good enough to start walking. Which is very surprising considering that even a trained Centurion would still be bedridden." I smiled. I put down the book and lifted myself up and started to walk around. It was awkward. I tripped over a bit but eventually I got the hang of it. I was in a hospital dress. I walked over to my closet and opened the door. I was going to change into my toga and shorts but the doctor said that it was fine to wear the clothing I had on now and that if I changed it could put stress on my body. I nodded and walked outside of the door.

I found that I was in a lobby. I could see that there were some injured Centurions sitting on the chairs. I walked over to them and sat down on the chairs as well.

"H-Hey." I said to them. The Centurions turned their attention to me.

"Oh hi, your that kid that fought against Pandora and won!" One of the Centurions shouted, this got the attention of some of the other Centurions around us and soon I was crowded.

"W-Well…I didn't…win…I just…held my own." I replied to the Centurion, trying to make the crowd smaller, but it seemed to only make it larger.

"How did you do it?" One of the Centurions from the crowd asked.

"L-Luck I guess." I told them.

"Well. You sure are lucky then!" Another Centurion told me. I nodded. The Centurions and me continued to talk for a while, well more like them asking me questions and then me answering them. I then heard something from the loudspeaker. It was the doctor.

"Pit, can you please come to your room. You have visitors waiting." The doctor said. I pushed myself up and started to walk to the room. I expected to see my mother and Palutena. But the people that I saw were not what I expected. Palutena was there of course. But then there was someone else. It was a man who was dressed in a toga and had long pants and had some sandals. They brought 2 other chairs in the room and brought the table that had the books on it into the middle of the room and had put the books on the bed.

"Hello Pit." Palutena told me.

"H-Hello." I replied, she gestured for me to sit down on one of the chairs around the table.

"Now. This person here is Apollo, he is my brother." She told me. Apollo nodded.

"I-I thought…that…your only sibling…was…Medusa." I told her, the books never mentioned anything on anyone else. Palutena and Apollo started to laugh.

"Pit. I am one of the daughters of Zeus, Zeus had many, many children." Palutena informed me. I nodded.

"Well, now onto why I am here," Apollo said in a loud voice "as you know I am Apollo. I am known as the God of the Sun. I am also the god of many other things but the most important now is the fact that I am the God of Medicine," he said as he reached into his pockets and pulled out some medicine "I started working on this as soon as Palutena told me that you were hurt. She is a good potion brewer but not even her potions were good enough to heal you," Palutena frowned "anyway. I made you this," he handed me the medicine "this will heal you completely." Palutena gestured for me to drink it. It felt weird but I could immediately feel better. I jumped up.

"Thanks a lot!" I shouted, I was able to make full sentences again.

"Your welcome." Apollo said.

"Well Pit," Palutena started to say, "I think its time to get going back to school. I told the year leader that you were coming back when I heard that Apollo finished the medicine. An older boy should be here soon to come and fly you back to the school."

"Thanks." I said.

"Go get changed and I'll meet you outside." Palutena said as she started to walk away, Apollo on the other hand nodded at me and then transported himself away. I walked over to the closet, got changed into my toga, shorts and sandals. I took my Silver Bow and then walked outside the room. When I got in the lobby I tried to avoid getting into any conversation so that I could get outside quicker. Luckily I managed to avoid the Centurions and I was outside with Palutena quickly. We waited there for a couple of minutes and then someone came and landed in front of me.

"Are you Pit?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Okay, come with me. We are going back to the school." He told me.

"Goodbye Pit." Lady Palutena fare welled me. I waved back as I jumped on the person's back and he flew me back to the school.

When I got to the school no one was outside. I started to walk up to dorms. I walked up the familiar steps. When I got up to the dorms I could see that there were people that were carrying suitcases.

_I remember now! Today is the day we go back home! Its holidays!_ I thought to myself. As I was walking up to the dorms there were a lot of people congratulating me and patting me on the back. I opened my door and then I could see that there was Jove and Nicolaus who were sitting on the couches. When I waked in they started to celebrate.

"Good job Pit!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Thanks." I replied. They continued to celebrate and congratulate me. After the conversation ended I went over to my closet, got my suitcase and started to walk out the door. I was going to go home and finally see my mother again. But then I heard the year leader speak through the loudspeaker.

"Pit. Please come to the office now please." I started to walk back to the office. When I got there the year leader gestured for me to sit on the chair on the other side of the desk.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. Palutena contacted me saying that she will be training you instead of the Weapons Practical leader for the Free-For-All. So when you have training you will go to the Centurion training grounds instead of the arena. She also said that you can come to the Palace in the Sky and train over the holidays at any time. You may go now." The year leader said to me. I nodded and started to walk out of the dorms. When I got out of the school I turned my head around to look at the massive building. I stared at the building and then turned around and started to walk to my house. It took a little longer but I finally got to my house. But I didn't get the greetings that I expected. As I opened my door, I walked into the kitchen and then fell on my knees. I put my hands over my face as I started to cry. My mother was on the floor, in a pool of blood. My mother was dead.


End file.
